Yesterdays
by Fox's Flames
Summary: An "All our yesterdays" rewite, in which Spock and McCoy have to survive the Sarpeidon ice age without Zarabeth.


rewrite of all our yesterdays without Zarabeth.

Spock and McCoy had been walking through the blizzarding wilderness for little less than an hour. Dr McCoy was stumbling a short distance in front of Spock as his legs failed him and McCoy fell heavily on his side.

Spock caught up to him and pulled McCoy into a sitting position with his stiff, frozen fingers. He didn't look at the doctor as he spoke, "We cannot survive in this cold much longer."

The doctor tiredly raised his head to stare up at him as the heavy snow made it difficult to see. "Leave me here Spock!" McCoy's voice was weaker than normal and he surprised himself at that. The vulcan couldn't leave a fellow crew member and friend behind, "We go together or not at all."

Even now he appeared calm, if not very cold. McCoy could see the blistering of Spock's hands that still rested on his arm and side from the fierce winds. "Don't be a fool. My hands and face are frostbitten, I can't feel my feet! Alone you have a chance. Now go try to find Jim!"

Spock began to stand, "Good, maybe now he'll leave me in peace," McCoy thought. He was wrong about the vulcan, again.

"We go together!" Spock said a little louder than before. However his slight impatience did not reach his face, which remained calm.

McCoy felt his blood pressure elevate at that damn vulcan's persistence. "You stubborn, thick headed vulcan!"

However much Spock secretly enjoyed their frequent arguments now was not a good time for one. Still holding McCoy upright he looked about them. Far off towards the right of them he saw a cliff face similar to the one they came from, though somewhat smaller. Partway along it's wall there appeared to be a deep crevice from the black outline he could see with his superior eyesight. Without speaking Spock heaved McCoy part way up then pulled the smaller man's arm around his neck to keep him up.

Spock led the way with McCoy leaning heavily on him. The doctor's silence did not seem good, for once. McCoy's staggering became worse than before and as Spock looked down at him he saw that his eyes were closed. The human sagged in Spock's grip as he lost consciousness. Although he was a good deal shorter than Spock, McCoy was a dead weight. Spock looked ahead again. The cliff face was barley a hundred metres from them. The vulcan drew the doctor closer to him and secured his arm around the doctor's waist so that his feet only slightly dragged across the floor. He would have carried the McCoy in his arms but the wind was threatening to push them both down.

As Spock approached the dark shape in the cliff face he saw that it went deeper than he first thought. He had only expected a small indent to shield them from the wind. What he got was a dry cave that went at least twenty foot into the cliff itself. It appeared to be safe and wouldn't collapse on them anytime soon. He dragged McCoy in after him as he stepped though the mouth of the cave.

Once inside the air seemed almost warm compared to the bitter coldness of Arctic conditions only feet away. Spock continued to drag McCoy until they reached the side wall, some way to the back of the cave. Only when Spock was sure the wind wasn't going to reach them did he gently lay McCoy down.

Spock knelt down next to him, the doctor was still unconscious and looked like he was going to remain so for a while longer. Spock carefully removed the medical tricorder from McCoy and checked the human's readouts. There was slight frostbite but it was nothing serious, he could fix it with a hypospray and the dermal regenerater. But then again he wasn't the doctor here. Spock would have to wait this one out until McCoy decided to wake up.

With his adrenalin rush passing, Spock found himself shivering with cold. His body was designed for the Vulcan desert not the Sarpeidon ice age. He drew up his knees to his chest and hugged them in an attempt to retain some of his own body heat. Next to where he sat McCoy also began to shiver slightly. The vulcan looked down at the doctor for a moment and wondered if maybe they should share each other's heat. It was logical to do so, but this was McCoy, surely it wouldn't be right to curl up next to him. Would he mind, he was a doctor after all. The doctor would do the same for him, that he was almost positive.

Spock looked back down at McCoy. Some of the doctor's hair had fallen into his face. Spock very tentatively passed his hand across McCoy's forehead to push the hair back into place. He felt warm and didn't react to the touch. Spock slowly lay down and drew closer to McCoy, still no reaction. When he was pressed against McCoy's side there was still no objections from the doctor. McCoy's shivering subsided from the vulcan's, higher than average, body heat and he seemed at ease with the contact between them. Spock still shivered but relaxed against the doctor. As sleep began to take him, Spock lay his head on McCoy's shoulder and placed his own hand on McCoy's chest so that he could feel the steady beat as he fell asleep.

McCoy pulled himself awake a short time after that. As he stared up at the ceiling of the cave he had no memory of coming to, he could feel something warm shuddering on his arm. Looking to his left his eyes came across Spock hugging his arm, his face buried into McCoy's chest. If it didn't look so darn cute McCoy would have had a heart attack.

McCoy raised himself as much as he could with a vulcan half on him. Spock murmured slightly in protest but didn't wake up. McCoy put his hand on Spock's shoulder and gently shock him. "Spock?...Spock, you awake?" Spock made a grubbing noise and moved slightly but then just snuggled in closer to McCoy."Will you wake up already!"

Spock started awake. His eyes fixed on McCoy's chest and he slowly peered up at the doctor. Both stared at each other for a moment before looking back down at the hand Spock still had clenched on the doctor's shirt. Which he swiftly released before pushing himself away from McCoy. Spock had a slight green blush on his cheeks that made him look ill instead of embarrassed.

"Good to see you awake doctor." Spock muttered quietly.

McCoy looked at Spock a little longer before slightly pouting his lips and shifting his eyes away. "Well no need to look so damn nervous! You should be happy waking up to a guy like me!" McCoy could barely keep the grin from his face at Spock's completely human appearance in sleep.

"Doctor McCoy, I fail to see the humour in our situation." The slight blush was gone and in its place the usual calm vulcan mask.

"It was a joke Spock." McCoy looked about them, "So where are we anyway?"

"We are in a cave in a cliff face, approximately 3.27 miles from the point we entered this entered this world."

"We only walked three miles? It felt like much more than that."

"Correction doctor, I only walked 3.27 miles, you only walked 2.84 miles. You were unconscious before we reached here."

McCoy looked more than a little uncomfortable about that fact, Spock allowed the corners of his mouth to lift a fraction into the smallest of smiles. McCoy didn't notice as he spotted his medical tricorder and began to scan his crewmember. "You were lucky, there's barley any frostbite and what little you have is only minor." McCoy reached into the medical kit on his belt and was setting a hypospray for the vulcan. Spock put his hand on top of McCoy's. When the doctor looked at him quite dumbfounded Spock said quietly, "Your condition is worse than mine, I do not need any of your potions."

McCoy wrenched his hand from under Spock's. "Who's the doctor here? I'll decide what medical treatment is needed." The doctor looked down at his fingers and as much as he hated to admit it that pointed eared goblin was right. He looked back at Spock, who was still watching him quietly, and realised the vulcan was shivering and looked tired. "How long have we been here Spock?"

"We have been in this time period for three hours and twenty four minutes."

Alarm ran over McCoy's face, "Shouldn't we get out of here before we lose the portal back to our time!"

"It's too late for that doctor, we will not reach the portal in time. We must face facts, we are trapped here with no way of getting back to our time or the ship."

"But there must be some way of getting back!" McCoy was starting to get very agitated and frightened, Spock could feel it emanating from the doctors mind. Somehow he couldn't keep his mental barriers in place. He would have to meditate later to centre himself but right now he had to keep McCoy calm enough to at least see reason.

"I'm sorry doctor, but that is impossible." Spock gently placed one of his trembling hands on McCoy's arm. McCoy physically relaxed at the tender touch.

"Erm...Spock?"

"Yes doctor?"

"I have to see to your injuries, lie back."

"Doctor McCoy?" Spock shifted back a little as McCoy reached for him.

"Well I need something to keep me busy for awhile and you're the only other person here! And besides I'm a doctor!" McCoy sat up on his knees and put his hands on his hips making himself taller than the vulcan by several inches. "Don't make use a sedative!"

Spock knew he meant it. McCoy was right, the human needed something to occupy his mind with and a medical exam would do that. Reluctantly he lay back and waited for the doctor to begin. Hopefully McCoy would make this quick. McCoy looked down at him with a smug grin on his face. "Now that's better."

McCoy took hold of Spock's hands and thoroughly checked them for damage. There wasn't much, just some blisters from the wind and a dark tinge to the knuckles. It could heal well on its own if kept clean and warm. "Take your shirt off." Spock silently did as he was told. McCoy couldn't see anything wrong but continued. As he touched the vulcan's chest he felt Spock stiffen. "That hurt?"

"No doctor." Spock tightened his body more as McCoy felt along each rib then his stomach. McCoy paused for a moment at Spock's right side near the last few ribs to feel the heart. The beat still felt strange and irregular even after the countless medical exams he had done on the vulcan. But that was normal, for Spock at least.

"Ok, turn onto your stomach and let me see your back." Spock rolled his eyes slightly before shifting his position. Laying his head in his crossed arms in front of him he tried to stay completely still as McCoy's hands lightly caressed his back.

The hands were so gentle and soft. Spock forgot for a minute who it was touching him and felt a twitch from his groin. Spock jumped in surprise. McCoy must have thought it was out of pain as he quietly said "hold still a moment." His voice couldn't normally sound that soft, could it. Spock felt warmth creep into the pit of his stomach as McCoy went back to tenderly pressing the muscles he thought were in pain. The vulcan was becoming very aroused by the doctor's efforts but found it too hard to concentrate on controlling himself. His arousal was becoming evident and almost painful. He forced himself to relax but it only made his problem worse and moaned quietly despite himself.

McCoy's hands paused for a moment before continuing at a slower pace. This was far more sensual and Spock found it much harder to contain himself. Spock moaned more frequently and a little louder. His erection was almost too painful to bare and he slowly began too rock his hips slightly in time with McCoy's strokes up his back. He hoped McCoy wouldn't notice but the friction only made him moan louder than before.

"Spock what are you doing?"

He froze, he had been caught out by the last person he wanted to see this.

"N..nothing doctor." His voice wavered a little, making it appear even more pathetic.

McCoy caught Spock's arms and pulled him into a sitting position. Spock stared in the opposite direction. He didn't want to see McCoy's face, especially after he caught sight of the bulge in his trousers that still refused to go. "Spock...er...there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." McCoy's hand clasped Spock's chin and turned his face to look at him. Dark brown met pale blue. "I don't know how to say it right so I'll be blunt! I...want you Spock."

McCoy pressed his lips against Spock's. The vulcan stiffened in fear and gasped. McCoy took the invitation and slipped his tongue into the hot mouth. After a few seconds of probing McCoy realised Spock had not moved and backed off slightly. "You ok?"

Spock looked up at the doctor he thought he knew. "I...don't...know. How long have you...felt..this w...way doctor?"

"I'm not sure myself. I just know that I've been waiting too long for you." The doctor's breath played across Spock's cheek, it somehow felt right, so natural now that he was getting used to it. "Shall I stop?" McCoy's eyes were full of concern.

Spock thought for a moment, could he and McCoy do this? Well there was nothing to stop them. They were alone here and McCoy as a human would need physical contact, and if they survived six years here Spock would need McCoy to help him through Pon Farr or die of madness and leave the doctor alone here. Spock could not bear the thought of McCoy being left alone in this place. Now that he did think about it McCoy must have wanted him for almost the entire time they had known each other. Whether or not McCoy knew it he had always acted strangely around Spock. All the "arguments" they had was just the doctor's frustration he felt around him, no wonder McCoy's eyes lit up every time they were together.

Spock looked up at McCoy and timidly laid his hands on McCoy's chest and stomach. McCoy held still so not to frighten Spock away. Spock's eyes became more warm looking and he tilted his head slightly before meeting the beautiful blue eyes. McCoy was smiling broadly.

McCoy laid Spock back before hovering over him and gently kissing. The doctor's tongue asked for entry and Spock permitted the soft intruder. Spock moaned into McCoy's mouth as the doctor lowered himself onto Spock. The kiss grew more passionate and deeper as the tongues stroked together. McCoy straddled Spock's hips and sat back to admire the well defined chest and flat stomach.

As their air supply became short, McCoy broke their kiss and began attacking Spock's exposed neck. Alternating between kissing, biting and sucking until several darkened marks appeared on the soft flesh. Spock gasped and moaned softly under McCoy's ministrations.

McCoy moved down the chest, stopping to play with the vulcan's nipples, Spock's back arched towards the cool mouth and his arms grasped at his human's shoulders as he battled with control.

McCoy, usually the Southern gentlemen, was always the more dominant lover in the past, and as such pinned Spock's hands above his head so that he could continue his ministrations undisturbed. This suited Spock fine as, although far from a virgin had never took charge in sexual situations, always willing to do whatever the other partner wished of him.

Spock's skin quivered under his lips as McCoy tasted the coppery tang of Spock's hips and stomach. McCoy's hands played with the waist band of Spock's uniform trousers and began to undo the zip as Spock stiffened under him.

Looking up McCoy saw the dark eyes widen. "Do you want me to stop?"

Spock stared at him for a moment before shaking his head."N..no..Mc..Leonard. Do what you want to me...please."

"You sure, I can stop if you want." Spock only nodded his thanks and allowed McCoy to continue, laying back again.

McCoy fully unzipped the trousers and drew out the huge erection. The doctor was glad he was never the type of man to be penetrated as he couldn't imagine Spock's nine inch penis ever being able to fit no matter how much preparation he had. Which brought another problem to his attention. "Spock?"

"Yes Leonard?" Came Spock's unstable response.

"Just thinking, here we don't have any lubricant. If I enter you I could cause a lot of discomfort to say the least. And I really wouldn't want to cause an anal tear."

"Well then Leonard we'll have to stick to non penetration methods." The doctor nodded and grinned as Spock quirked the side of his mouth in one of his "not quite smiling" smiles.

McCoy, getting the message, lowered his head onto the hard shaft, kissing and occasionally licking the silken skin over steel. Spock writhed underneath him as McCoy's tongue swirled over the sensitive head. "...please..I can't..hold off...anymore.." Spock panted out.

McCoy grinned devilishly when Spock's head was thrown back as he felt the human's cool wetness engulfed him. The vulcan's hands clenched his shoulders and his hips tried to buck franticly as McCoy pinned them down with his arm. Moans and hitched breaths echoed around the cave as roughly sucked the straining erection and his free hand gently cupped and messaged the scrotum.

The soft sack tightened under his palm as the vulcan's back arched up and McCoy's mouth was filled with Spock's seed. The body under him went limp and shuddered with after orgasm affects. McCoy cleaned off the flaccid organ before crawling up to Spock's side.

The vulcan eyes were half lidded as McCoy collected the exhausted frame to his chest and Spock's eyes slowly closed with a soft sigh as McCoy caressed the silken hair and his finger ran the length of the tapered ears.


End file.
